


Christmas Eve

by Muze



Series: The Holiday [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muze/pseuds/Muze
Summary: Romantic tensions are ever rising in Babington's holiday home as mistletoes keep popping up out of nowhere. Christmas Eve is off to a bad start after an awkward game of Never Have I Ever, but everyone refuses to let the night end on a bad note. Everyone has to go to bed in a merry mood.Part 4of the Sanditon College AU. Can't be read as a standalone anymore.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Holiday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Christmas Eve

The students spent half of their next day studying for their exams, and half of their days exploring the woods and nearby cities, before returning to the Boat House for dinner and evening entertainment.

It was odd to think that no three weeks earlier, half of them had never even met. Their temperaments fit together.

Crowe and Princey being boisterous,

Georgiana and James being cheerful and encouraging of the bad behaviour of Crowe and Princey,

Susan and Sidney joining in on the holiday cheer brigade from time to time, but also regularly taking a step back to laugh at their ridiculous friends,

And Esther and Babington taking in their friends and quietly making funny remarks about them.

And just like the previous night, Babington found her on the parlour, pointed out a few more constellations to her, and had a small talk.

He could easily grow used to this, he thought.

The mistletoe wasn’t where it hung yesterday. He wondered where Georgiana had moved it to. He wouldn’t like to be caught under it with anyone in particular.

‘It appears we will be spared a good night kiss’, Esther smirked before venturing to the stairs.

‘Good night, Lord Babington. When we wake up next, it’ll be the day of Christmas Eve already.’

‘If that isn’t a great excuse to have breakfast with champagne, I don’t know what is.’

‘I’m afraid any more excuses to drink will start to be detrimental to our studies.’

‘Start to be?’

She rolled her eyes.

‘Goodnight.’

‘Sweet dreams.’

♦♦♦♦♦

‘They were the last ones to go to bed again, I think. Esther was outside when I went to bed, and Babington was the only other one still awake when I went to bed.’

‘You think they… You know?’

‘I’ve known Babbs for many years, he’s discreet but he wouldn’t be able to hide something like that.’

‘It’s clear she’s into him. Last time she let another man that close for something else than sex was.. Well. Actually I can’t remember her letting in another man since me, and she certainly didn’t warm up to me this quickly.’

‘Would your ginger friend ever initiate anything?’

Heads were shook.

‘Would William?’

‘He needs encouragement. He’ll approach women, but if they don’t give a clear sign he won’t try to do something.’

‘We’re going to need more mistletoes. If they don’t dare to do it on their own, we’ll have to force some intimacy.’

‘Operation Christmas wishes, mistletoe kisses is active.’

‘We’re not making this a thing.’

‘We are’, three voices replied passionately.

♦♦♦♦♦

The 24th passed in a flurry. Those with the least amount of exams left for a long shopping trip to get groceries for the next few days, and the others desperately tried to find some focus to get in at least a couple of hours of studying.

By four o’clock Georgiana announced that the working day was over, and the preparations could begin.

The couches were pushed to the sides and the large kitchen table was brought in and decorated with a cheap glittery tablecloth.

Esther commandeered the kitchen, and all were assigned with tasks.

Sidney, Babington and Princey were to cut vegetables, Georgiana had to peel the prawns, Susan was preparing the soup, Crowe and James got the long end of the stick and were allowed to go into the woods to chop some more wood, and Esther made sauce, meat and desert in advance. No doubt Esther had deliberately assigned the clumsiest and most hyperactive men with a task which would keep them away from ruining the Christmas meal.

When Crowe and Babington returned, they could hear the music from the outside.

The living room was deserted, and in the kitchen sat Princey, Sidney and Babington with their phones in front of them, on them pictures of certain appetizers they had to recreate.

‘Where are the women?’

‘Getting dressed’, Sidney replied.

As if they sensed being called, the men could distinguish women shouting and a sound on the stairs seconds before the oven started bleeping.

‘They can get it! Come back!’

‘I need to check to make sure! It might need an additional ten minutes!’

Esther stormed into the kitchen, wearing opaque black tights and a blue t-shirt. One eye was already sporting a winged eyeliner, and the other wasn’t.

Sidney closed Babington’s mouth, and James threw him an amused look. The man was completely besotted with her, it was nothing short of a miracle that Esther hadn’t caught on yet. She could usually smell a man’s interest from miles away.

‘Nice look’, Crowe grinned.

Esther faced Crowe, after closing the oven and turning the timer up an additional ten minutes.

She lifted her meat thermometer slowly.

‘I’ve gotten people into the hospital before’, she said ominously as she quirked an eyebrow.

Babington didn’t doubt it.

Crowe swallowed.

‘Easy there, pumpkin. The nearest hospital is quite far away. You really look good. I’m sorry, I was just laughing.’

She left without saying another word.

‘She once excitedly called out Charlotte’s name as she saw her walking down a flight of stairs. She’d succeeded for a course she thought she’d fail. Charlotte was startled and fell down the stairs. She couldn’t stand on her foot anymore, we feared she’d broken it so we took her to the hospital. She’d sprained her ankle instead’, James laughed after she’d left.

‘Well the way she said it…’

‘That was deliberate, airhead.’

The five men made quick work of the appetizers and raced to the only bathroom in the house. James was first, and the others blamed it on his youth. The others went to their rooms, to either wait for the shower, or accept defeat and put on their Christmas outfits. The men had collectively decided to put on awful Christmas sweaters on Christmas, and to suit up for New Year’s Eve. Babington was one of the men admitting defeat, putting on a fresh t-shirt and the sweater before being interrupted by Crowe.

‘Hey, Babbs, happen to have a razor? I forgot mine at home.’

‘I’m afraid I lost the charger of my electrical one two weeks ago, as you may have noticed’, Babington laughed as he rubbed the scruff on his cheeks. He was happy that he was blessed with a naturally full beard, he doubted patchy stubbles would look good on him.

‘Well Sidney deliberately grows a beard, and Princey has lasered his. Think James has one? He looks like a babyface, it would surprise me if he needed to shave every month.’

‘You can always ask.’

‘Shit. Okay, thanks. It’s what I get for skipping no-shave-November. No matter, what better place to look like a bushman than in the Scottish wilderness.’

‘Crowe, you barely have a stubble, don’t be dramatic.’

‘That’s worse. Beards are fine to kiss, I’ve heard, but stubbles sting. I don’t want to blow my chances.’

‘Chances with… Georgiana?’ Babington guessed.

‘She’s just got that spunk I like. You can tell she’ll be a lively handful in bed.’

‘Wicked man. Well I wish you luck.’

♦♦♦♦♦

Babington looked himself over in the mirror, the large reindeer standing out on his dark blue sweater. He was no woman, there was little he could to get ready. His face was his face. He spritzed on a dash of perfume and left his room just as Esther’s exited hers. He hadn’t known in which room she slept, apparently it was right across of him.

‘Oh, could you help?’ she asked as she pulled back her hair. She stood almost as tall as him on her golden heels.

‘Sure.’ He took hold of her necklace, struggling with the clasp for a minute, before he could finally hook the chain.

‘Thanks.’

She turned around. She looked like a ‘40s movie star with her sleek straightened tresses, winged eyeliner, red lips and dress looking like molten gold, with a plunging neckline and billowing sleeves.

‘And?’ she asked, her red lips silently begging him to kiss her.

‘Gorgeous. Not that you’re usually anything else, but the time you ladies spent preparing yourselves instead of dinner was obviously well spent.’

‘No need to be so awkward. You can compliment me. I won’t be insulted. Come now, it’s almost six.’

Before he knew what was happening, she’d pressed her lips against his cheeks and strutted past him. He reached for his cheek as he looked up.

And yes, there hung the mistletoe. Right between their bedrooms.

He pulled his hand back, it was stained red with the oily lipstick.

‘That’s a cruel trick!’

He could only hear her laughter as she disappeared from view.

He quickly returned to his room to rub it off with a towel, before continuing to the living room.

♦♦♦♦♦

Three plates of appetizers stood on the large table, and everyone was standing, glass of champagne in hand, talking, as the stereo blared a classic Christmas song.

‘Alright, everyone’s here. Let’s play a game!’ James shouted upon noticing Babington.

‘I’m feeling like Never Have I ever. It’s about time we really get to know each other’, Georgiana decided.

‘I like your style, Georgie’, Crowe laughed as he pulled her onto his lap.

As Babington poured himself some champagne, carrying the bottle with him towards the couches, he spotted James encouragingly patting Esther on the shoulder.

‘Guys, not only about sex, alright? It’s just boring and vain’, Susan decided.

Everyone agreed, and Georgiana kicked off the game.

‘Never have I ever watched Spongebob Squarepants.’

The group collectively moaned as they shared their first sip.

‘Never have I ever memorized the entire lyrics of Old Town Road’, James said. Crowe and Georgiana laughingly ticked their glasses against James’ before drinking.

‘Never have I ever heard someone else doing it’, Princey laughed.

Sidney, Esther, Susan and Babington drank.

‘Never have I ever been the one doing it’, Crowe confessed.

Georgiana awkwardly ticked her glass against his before drinking.

‘What, now?’

‘No!’ Georgiana shouted a bit too quickly.

‘We could though’, Crowe grinned.

‘I’m way too sober for that’, Georgiana simply huffed.

‘Never have I ever googled my own name’, Esther announced. Everyone drank.

‘Never have I ever flown in a glider.’ Babington was surprised to see Esther drinking as well. ‘My dad took me once, before he died’, she admitted.

‘Never have I ever stayed up all night’, James said. Everyone drank again.

‘Never have I ever sent a wrong person a text’, Susan laughed before everyone drank again.

The game went around another couple of rounds before it – inevitably – turned darker.

All the men and Georgiana admitted to smoking pot, James and Princey admitted to having been caught peeing against buildings, Crowe and Sidney admitted to having fled from the cops, stories were exchanged about how they’d gotten detention in high school, Princey’s fling with an underage girl came out, and Sidney had to tell about his brief boxing career.

And from bad behaviour, it turned to sexual behaviour. From going commando, to one night stands, from skinny dipping, to hickeys given, to public places being defiled. Babington couldn’t help but keep track of everything Esther drank for. Skinny dipping, being in love with bad people and one night stands had been things he had not been able to imagine her doing, but it turned out she had, and he found himself growing more and more intrigued as the game progressed.

‘Never have I ever known someone with gambling problems.’ Georgiana, Esther and James took a sip, before it was up to James.

‘Never have I ever been in love while the other person didn’t know about it.’ Esther and Babington both drank, together with James and Princey.

‘But isn’t that always the case? I mean, when you’re in love you only find out when one tells the other. Who can tell the exact second a person falls in love with them? That’s impossible’, Georgiana huffed.

‘But sometimes everyone can see, except the other person’, Crowe mused, throwing Babington a look.

‘Yeah okay, that can be true’, Georgiana admitted.

‘Sometimes you stumble into something, and you both only realize later on that you’ve fallen for the other. Never have I ever been cheated on’, Sidney sighed.

Esther shot upright, downing her glass before announcing it was time for soup and leaving the room.

Sidney gestured at the empty seat, silently begging for an explanation. James quickly followed her, offering to help.

‘Let’s not reference cheating. It’s taken her four years to get over Ed- … Her previous boyfriend’, Georgiana said, quickly stopping herself before she finished his name.

Ed? Edward? What Edward? She couldn’t possibly.

And with a horrible realisation, all the dots connected.

Esther had been together with Edward Denham, and must’ve found out about his philandering the night she’d cornered him. It had been exactly four years.

She’d been dating her stepbrother. He watched her as she exited the kitchen, carrying a large casserole of tomato soup.

She had fallen prey to one of the most awful men he knew, and in the most awful way possible. No wonder she felt hesitant to play the game. And no wonder the comment about cheating had made her jump.

Her shoulders were tense as she poured some soup into every bowl.

No wonder it had taken her four years to get over him. Having someone so close to her betray her trust with that many girls had to fuck up her faith in men.

No word was spoken about it anymore. Georgiana put on another cheerful song and Princey started telling them about an amusing adventure of his, pretending the awkward moment hadn’t happened at all.

♦♦♦♦♦

Babington attempted talking to her as he’d done the previous night, trying to catch her eye and joke about their friends, but she remained withdrawn, laughing without her smile ever reaching her eyes.

It was a shame she had such a hard time enjoying herself, as she’d put so much work in the evening, but to pay more attention to her, was to make her uncomfortable.

The other courses passed in quick succession, and before they knew it, the fish, roast turkey and cake had been consumed, and a tray of raisins in brandy was placed on the table. The lights were extinguished as the tray was lit to play snapdragon.

The men immediately made it into a competition. But Crowe, who’d been drinking as usual, quickly had to back out since his reflexes were too slow.

Georgiana quickly grabbed him when he yelped in pain. Dragging him to the kitchen, pressing a kiss on his lips beneath the mistletoe still hanging above the kitchen entrance, and returning from it, kissing him again, with his hand securely wrapped.

They didn’t really stop kissing afterwards.

‘Come on, Babbers, join us’, Princey laughed. Babington shook his head, nearing the table.

‘You shall all burn and it will be one hundred percent deserved’, Esther huffed.

‘Mother always told me to never play with fire… So like any good kid I respected her rules while in her house. Now I can make my own stupid decisions. No one’s going to stop me’, Sidney smirked.

‘Charlotte will love to hear.’ Sidney’s face snapped to Esther. She had filmed him as he’d snatched a raisin from the tray and talked about his mother.

‘No.’

‘Sent.’

Sidney groaned, taking a step back. James, Princey and Babington all stood on opposing sides of the table, and as they all grasped towards a raisin, they were blinded by Georgiana’s camera and Susan’s cell phone.

‘Damned all ye witches’, crowed James, rubbing his eyes and then moaning when it stung.

‘Babies’, Esther sighed. ‘Oh Sid, your girl answered.’

Esther twisted her screen towards him, Babington could see Charlotte frowning on the short clip.

‘But all particularly stupid decisions have to pass by me first’, Charlotte said, before she disappeared from the screen.

Rowdy cheers erupted. For the remainder of the evening, everything Sidney did, going from drinking from his glass of beer, to going to the toilet, earned a mocking ‘Doesn’t that have to pass by Charlotte first?’.

Charlotte, when she was notified of this by Esther, burst into laughter at her family dinner table.

♦♦♦♦♦

‘Alright merry gentlemen, time for dancing’, Georgiana decided after the fire on the tray had died.

‘But we’re with so few people’, Princey complained.

‘We’ll leave out the light. Eight is a perfectly acceptable number of people to start a party.’

‘Lady Susan, do you permit it?’ Princey asked before whisking Susan off onto the empty floor space intended for dancing.

Crowe and Georgiana started dancing as well.

Esther put small candles on every surface, illuminating the room with a warm and cosy light.

Bowls of punch and eggnog were placed on top of the table, as well as another crate of beer.

Glasses were drunk and laughter was shared. He gave up on trying to keep track of everyone’s occupations, simply allowing himself to join whatever activity he was included in.

He waltzed with Princey, lost a poker game, held a snowball fight with James against the united force of Georgiana and Crowe, and turned out to be the killer during a game of Clue.

♦♦♦♦♦

‘Fair maiden, it appears I have caught you underneath a mistletoe again. I’m afraid I must ask thee for yet another kiss, since I wouldn’t wish to curse thee for a year.’

‘How unfortunate, it seems I keep finding myself in these compromising situations.’

‘Perhaps I should take thee somewhere safe, away frome these devilish plants.’

‘Oh, my lord. That would be so knd of you’, Georgiana laughed as Crowe quite unsubtly took her hand and pulled her along with him to his chamber.

♦♦♦♦♦

Babington had just went to fetch a glass of water, when he spotted James sitting on the staircase, looking decidedly pensive, he found himself taking a seat beside him.

‘Quitting the merry gentlemen?’

The corners of his mouth twitched to attempt a smile. ‘Don’t know. Suddenly felt out of it, you know? Have you ever stood in a big group which was having fun, and suddenly you blink and start questioning everything?’

Babington nodded. James allowed his head to fall against the wall, hands playing with the empty bottle of beer.

‘Anything that could’ve caused it?’

‘No.’

‘Well… Yeah, actually. It was that game. We never should’ve played it’, he admitted.

‘The truth or dare?’ Babington guessed.

James nodded, raking his hand through his hair and getting his fingers stuck in a couple of knots.

‘Georgiana’s forgotten why we don’t play it in larger crowds. It’s something we only play amongst the four of us, if we play it at all.’

‘Why? Any bad experiences with playing the game?’

‘No, but we do have some bad experiences, which the game reminds us of. That’s the damned thing about the game, it always turns into sex and relationship statements… And if you’ve had as much bad luck in love as we’ve had in our first year, then the questions can become very unpleasant. When someone claims they’ve had sex in a certain place, and you’ve had sex in the same place with a romantic partner you had a bad split with for example… Or you’ve been in love with someone for some time, and see them drinking about being in love and having had sex with people that aren’t you… It can sting sometimes.’

The protruding face of the reindeer on James’ sweater rose as he took a deep breath to prepare himself for the next part of his speech.

‘Babington I’ve come to trust you. And I feel bound to tell you, for fear of becoming a victim of my own thoughts if I do not discuss them with another. Sidney’s your best friend, but Charlotte’s mine. I’ve been able to keep something a secret from my best friend, can you keep what I’m about to tell you a secret from yours?’ 

Babington nodded, curious but worried about what would come next. It was obvious Stringer had been struggling with the problem for some time.

‘Georgiana, Esther and I had a lot of bad luck in our first year. It hurt us so deeply, we had a hard time even talking about it with each other. It took us over a year before we could talk about it freely, and even longer before we could joke about it and play the game. We’re careful of mentioning things which could reopen old wounds. Some things are hard to explain to others, and explaining would reopen the wounds. I mean, you heard how many times the questions “how” and “when” were asked. I was in love with Charlotte for a while. She never noticed, and between the romantic tragedies of Esther and Georgiana, and Charlotte’s little flirtations here and there, they were too occupied to discover the truth. Except for Esther, of course. Esther always notices everything. She talked to me about it, comforted me, but kept it a secret.’

With shock, Babington realized he hadn’t seen her in hours. But it would be rude to ask for her when James was opening up to him.

‘But you’re not in love with her anymore?’

‘No, but the game did bring back those awful feelings of rejection and sadness. You see, there’s this girl.’

Babington couldn’t help but smile, and James shook his head.

‘Ah, I know it is silly but it’s only the second time I’ve been in love. She’s wonderful. But I’m terribly afraid it’ll turn out like last time.’

‘Why would you think that?’

‘Because she’s just as wonderful. So wonderful and accomplished you’re even surprised she’d be willing to spend time with you. Meanwhile I’m still poor young Mr Stringer.’

‘I don’t think you’re anywhere near a bad catch. As far as I’ve observed, you’re very nice to be around. Has she a similar character to Charlotte’s?’

‘Well… No.’

‘Does she dabble in little flirtations as well?’

‘Not that I know of.’

‘Why would you think she, who is clearly different from Charlotte, would fall for the same kind of man as Charlotte? Why couldn’t it be you?’

James shrugged.

‘That’s what I mean, I was lowkey insecure, but all these memories of Charlotte not even noticing, continuing to fall in love with others, it made me doubt myself.’

‘Just try. Those who don’t try shall never find out whether the other is interested. Staring and texting never got people very far, I’ve learned that through my many years of partying. One has to approach the other, or change the topic of conversation, if one wishes to get to the next part’, Babington smiled.

‘You’re right.’

They bumped their shoulders together.

‘But the same goes for you, Babbers’, James said as he stood up.

‘Me?’

‘All this staring and talking won’t get you far.’

‘Is it that obvious?’ He noted with a resigned smile. ‘Esther told me she wasn’t interested.’

‘She said that?’ James asked in amazement. He hadn’t known they’d talked about them being together. Had they all read the signs wrong?

‘Well, no. But she said she wasn’t flirting. And if you’re not flirting, you’re not trying to get together with someone.’

‘There can be a lot of reasons why someone wouldn’t flirt, like because they assume it would be unwelcome, or because they’re afraid. But what did she say exactly? If you can remember.’

_“It’s only flirting when we intentionally do it. And we’re not. And we’re just being thrown together because you’re the dad friend and I’m the mom friend.”_

James laughed. Babington buried his face in his hands as James’ laughter only grew.

‘Dude. You’re going to tell me all that banter and stuff wasn’t flirting?’

‘It doesn’t matter how it sounds, what matters is whether she intends it to be flirtatious.’

‘Oh she’s flirtatious, alright. I’ve seen her reject a lot of men, and interact with many, when she flirts she’s fully aware of it. Has it ever crossed your mind that she simply assumed _you_ didn’t intend it, and she was covering up for herself so it wouldn’t be embarrassing? Come on. Rule one of being in love: you don’t want the other to know unless you’re certain your feelings are returned. And with Esther, she wants to be really sure you care for her.’ It made a ridiculous amount of sense, but it was too good to be true.

‘Because she’s been cheated on multiple times by Edward?’

‘Yes. Wait. You- Georgie didn’t say a name.’ There was the confirmation for his suspicions. Wine had a way of loosening the tongue.

‘I was there the night she kicked Edward’s butt. She’d called him out for cheating on many girls. Never thought anything of it. But then when I learned she’d been single for four years, and her boyfriend started out with those first two letters… I don’t know, it was a wild guess. And it’s almost implausible since he’s her stepbrother.’

‘Yeah. It took her a year to confess. Apparently, their parents only got together two years before they had their accident. Esther was sixteen and Edward eighteen. When their parents died when she was seventeen, well, insert grief bringing them closer together. Edward insisted they’d wait until she was eighteen, meanwhile, he was at college, picking up girls left and right while she had no clue whatsoever. She’d hidden her relationship, and the nature of it, from us. We still don’t know any particulars, and I’m sure she’ll kill me if she finds out I told you anything. But it did scar her.’

‘I won’t say a word. I pity her. He has betrayed her trust in the most horrible ways. I’m only glad to know that she’s rid of his influence now. James, thank you for trying to encourage me, but it doesn’t matter anymore I’m afraid. She’s gone. Isn’t she?’

That sobered James up. ‘Yeah, she left shortly after everyone started dancing. But there are still days left.’

‘Perhaps, on New Year’s Eve’, Babington laughed as they returned to the living room.

Sidney was gathering the glasses.

‘Ah, there you are. I thought everyone had gone to bed. Let’s do the dishes tomorrow, shall we?’

‘Has everyone else gone to bed?’ James asked.

Sidney nodded.

‘It’s four in the morning. We lasted a good while.’

Babington immediately started helping his friend.

‘You can go to bed James, three’s too much for the job.’

‘Alright well, if you say so. Good night I guess, or morning, as you wish.’

♦♦♦♦♦

Sidney and Babington carried the table back to the kitchen and put the glasses in the sink. Babington allowed Sidney to use the bathroom first. He didn’t know what motivated him, but he suddenly felt the need to go upstairs again. The evening had ended abruptly for him, which meant he was neither prepared nor willing to go to bed.

Perhaps he could gaze at the stars on his own. There were still a few hours of night left. Maybe it could relax him enough so he could go to bed.

The fire was still gently crackling in the hearth, and the room felt warm and cosy, the elated atmosphere of the past few hours still lingered. He softly pushed the couches back in place, but found the comforter missing.

Perhaps someone had taken it to bed with them.

He prayed the sweater would be sufficient, but the weather forecast had warned the temperatures would remain sub-zero.

The bench was unoccupied. It was strange, sitting there without her, staring at the moon on his own.

To gaze at the stars with her had felt so romantic and intimated under the cover of darkness, but to be alone with the billions of stars was a spiritual experience. He rose from the bench, descending into nature. The moonlight cast a special hue on the snow, and the stars reflected beautifully upon the lake. Cold permeated his skin, but he had no care, allowing the night to consume him, and fill him with wonder and cold.

Idly, he wondered why people had started worshipping a single God. Surely, anyone living underneath that awe-inspiring star-filled sky, experiencing the biting cold and scorching heat, suffering through love, and being burned by fire, had to admit that these were more logical powers to recognize. Man was but a plaything before nature, having no choice but to accept everything nature put him through.

He looked away from the sky, kicking a snowball which hadn’t disintegrated upon impact. With a smile, he turned back towards the house. A light was shining in the living room. Odd.

The woodwork of the parlour groaned underneath his weight. He was certain no trespasser could have been silent enough to sneak past him. Someone had to be up.

If anyone heard the creaking planks, he would be the perceived intruder.

He put another food towards the door. The plank creaked. The door flew open. It was Esther, still dressed, without shoes but with a knife which she was pointing at him.

‘Oh, it’s you’, she sighed, shoulders slumping as she let herself fall against the doorframe.

‘You’re still up? I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t scare you too much?’

‘Well, I assumed everyone here was asleep. So there were only two possibilities: either a Scottish rogue was about to kill us or…’ She didn’t finish the sentence, looking past him at the night sky instead.

‘Or?’ he inquired.

‘Or had come to seduce either me, Georgiana or Susan away like in one of those romance novels. I wouldn’t have minded to find a wild Jamie Fraser on the doorstep, but I prepared for the worst scenario.’

‘I’m sorry to destroy your Highlander fantasy, it’s only me.’

‘You can pass, you still fit into the second scenario.’

‘A seductive highlander?’

‘The scenario in which I wouldn’t mind the person at the door entering the house’, she replied with a smirk.

He entered and closed the door behind him, mimicking her posture by leaning against the other side of the doorframe.

‘So, what brings you to the living room?’

‘I’d been in my room, but I haven’t been sleeping. I didn’t even bother dressing for bed, I knew sleep wouldn’t come. Thought I’d come to check, see who was still up. I thought I was the only one, all the lights were out.’

‘Couldn’t sleep either’, Babington confessed.

She nodded, fingers toying with the knife in her hands.

‘And what shall your restless spirit do next?’

‘I had figured I might as well wash the dishes. I hoped it could tire me, and it would lessen the work tomorrow.’

‘You shouldn’t. We agreed on doing them tomorrow morning.’

‘I already finished, save some pots which are soaking with soap.’

‘What kept you up?’ he softly asked as he turned towards her. They weren’t far removed at all.

‘Nothing in particular. It was just a bit much, all the music and the dancing and the cheer. Georgiana and Crowe’s kissing, James and Susan talking, you were all having such a good time. I just knew I wouldn’t be able to get into the mood. So I spared everyone the trouble of feeling guilty for having fun while I obviously wouldn’t be able to join in. Perhaps I should ask for the role of the grandmother friend instead’, she smiled weakly.

‘And leaving me a single dad?’ he gasped. Which reminded him of the mistletoe which had previously been in this location. It still hung there. Esther became aware of it at the same time. Remembering James’ words, he decided he would risk it with a small peck on her cheek. But before he could as much as bend towards her, she pushed herself away from the door.

‘Don’t pretend you don’t know. Don’t pretend you don’t mind the mom and dad jokes, now that you know how tainted your mock wife is.’

‘Know what?’

He followed her into the living room.

‘About my love life.’

How could she know that he knew about her stepbrother? News could’ve impossibly reached her. Only he and James knew that he knew.

She came to a standstill in front of the fireplace. She’d put the music back on, it was silently playing in the background.

He knew he was treading dangerous territory. Whatever he said next would be decisive in how their relationship would continue.

‘May I ask what it is exactly that I am supposed to know and disapprove of?’

She didn’t look at him. In fact, she turned even further away from him.

‘Little Esther, having been in love but never having had a real relationship. Stupid silly goose, falling for a player who cheated on her with so many girls it’s a wonder she didn’t end up with mouth herpes. And still! The stupid cow needed years to recover from a superficial romance with a man she really shouldn’t have been together with in the first place. Now you know the truth, are you not disgusted? Afraid you'll be tainted by association? No doubt the full truth about my stupid mistakes will come out soon. And then everyone here shall look at me differently.’

She didn’t know that he knew his name. Perhaps he’d better keep it that way.

‘ Esther, we’ve all been fools in love. Everyone here has made decisions ranging between terrible and horrible concerning love and lust, no one is in a position to judge. Secondly, I doubt anyone will think badly of you. We’re friends. Friends don’t judge friends for things that happened years ago, especially not when they know how much you’ve suffered. Thirdly, you’re not stupid for needing time to get over it. It is only logical it would take time to start trusting men again. Is this what has been keeping you up? Fear of our judgement?’

She didn’t deny it.

‘I don’t give a damn about your past. I liked you back when I first met you, and I like you still, even better, now that I’ve learned more about you. That is what I base my judgement upon. The point of the game should be to trust each other with secrets, in the confidence that the others offer their secrets in return. That way, there’s a pact: you can’t call out others for the things they shared, since you can be judged for your secrets as well. You pretend like your past relationship is a reason for us to drop you, but why wouldn’t we drop Crowe for being arrested? Why wouldn’t you judge me for cheating on an exam? If they’d find out at college, I’d be expelled. Many of the things we’ve done were actually bad, your only gave your heart to someone. But the mistake made was his, by choosing to break it by being unfaithful.’

He couldn’t see her face, but he could see she brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears.

‘Why are you always so awfully nice?’

‘I hope I can convince you that the world doesn’t always have to be a bad place where everyone is naturally unkind.’

‘I would like that.’

Babington noticed the music changing.

‘As it has become clear your hours spent in thought weren’t useful at all, might I suggest you catch up with our forms of entertainment? You might not have been in the mood for it, but you will find that simply partaking in it might change your mood.’

She looked at his outstretched hand with an amused smile, as if she couldn’t even believe she was agreeing to the proposal. But she took it, and he took her in his arms.

**_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over_ **

**_I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older_ **

**_Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders_ **

**_Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder_ **

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, his hands on the middle of her back. There was the faintest of smiles on her lips as they slowly spun around the room.

‘So you have been doing this the entire night?'

‘There might have been the occasional snow ball fight.’

‘I’m sorry to have missed it. Who won?’

‘I did, of course. But I’ll be generous and admit that James helped a bit too.’

‘And who were your opponents?’

‘Georgiana and Crowe.’

‘You want me to believe Georgie lost a fight?’

‘They were no match for us, at least not after all the booze they’d consumed.’

The pitch changed, and Babington took that as his cue to take one of her hands and spin her around on her own.

A single breath of laughter left her mouth, but her smile finally reached her eyes.

**_Can't stop now, I've travelled so far, to change this lonely life._ **

**_I want to know what love is, I want you to show me._ **

****

Their dance turned more animated, their arms pushing and pulling the other, playing with the ever electrically charged space between them.

Esther twirled away from him, raising her arms as her skirts fanned out around her, she was a whirl of copper and gold. He stepped towards her again, catching her in his arms once again.

A hand trailed towards his shoulder, the other hesitantly nestling on his lower back.

They were a lot closer now, but she didn’t cower.

She didn’t make any inclination to start dancing again. And that’s when he realized, they’d landed right underneath the mistletoe hanging in front of the kitchen door.

**_I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me_ **

His eyes slid towards her lips. The lipstick had long since faded, but that didn’t make her mouth any less appealing.

If he wanted to test her feelings, he could kiss her on the cheek and slowly build their bond throughout the remainder of the holiday.

His eyes connected with hers. He’d started his day thinking she would never like him back, but tonight’s confessions had unveiled turns and twists in the path of his destiny which he thought had been set in stone. Fate pushed them together one mistletoe a time. After three years of pining, it felt unnatural that the defining moment in their relationship would present itself so suddenly, and he felt awfully unprepared, his stomach an awful knot of excitement and dread as he resigned himself to his fate.

By the time morning chased away the mysterious dark cover of night, during which all happened which could not bear the light of day, he’d either be one of the happiest men alive, or the saddest.

The dice were thrown.

And his lips connected with hers.

The hand closest to his face, grasped for his hair and pulled him even closer to her. Her hips tipped forward, pressing against his thighs.

Lips celebrating, and minds rejoicing, they kissed for minutes on end, before the stereo shut itself off because it hadn’t been used in an hour.

A log crackled particularly loudly, breaking the moment between the two young lovers.

‘We should go to bed.’

Esther nodded in agreement.

‘We’ll already have little sleep as it is.’

He could faintly make out her smile, but as the fire had almost died out, there was very little light in the room.

They made their way towards their bedrooms. Both buzzing with excitement, but unsure on how they would continue from there on out.

‘Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight’, she breathed before taking the handle of her door.

He turned away, reaching for the handle of his door when he heard the sound of her door opening. He couldn’t resist a look.

Her sleek hair shielded a large part of her face, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes as she wordlessly urged him to look up.

The mistletoe was still there, and they were both standing on opposing sides of it.

They flew towards each other, the euphoria of young innocent love and sensual bliss making it impossible to separate for the remainder of the night.


End file.
